Los juegos del hambre juegan al tarot
by Paulys
Summary: Relatos escritos con motivo del reto permanente del tarot del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera." Relato 3. Ocho de espadas: Parálisis. Quedarse en la zona de confort. Sentirse incapaz o atrapado. Encarcelamiento. Atrapado en los recuerdos.
1. Sin razón para mentir

Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen.

Diez de copas: Porque no todos mi vencedores tienen porque sufrir, también está él y me apetecía algo alegre :P

.

 **Sin razón para mentir.**

* * *

Era extraño, a pesar de todos los rumores sobre que los vencedores solo podían entenderse entre sí, que su relación fuera juzgada por muchos y ella vista como una mujer dentro de lo cual lo más leve era valiente, lo otro avariciosa, Timeo sintió un inmenso alivio cuando Lani sobrevivió a su última cosecha. No sólo era un buen recuerdo, era la señal de que aún siendo lo que era, un vencedor, podía ser feliz.

Podía estar bien.

Y no sabía qué era lo más inverosímil del asunto, si el hecho, o que él mismo lo creyese. Era extraño, definitivamente, o quizás no tanto, quizás simplemente la presidenta tenía razón.

Era afortunado.

Aquello era un concepto en el que se había negado a pensar, su más vívido recuerdo, el baile de su Gira de la victoria, cuando Arcana, con una educación y modales exquisitos, lo invitó a bailar y él se imaginó lo peor.

" _¿Sabe, señor? En diecinueve años de juegos una cree haber visto de todo, sin embargo usted es especial. Tan afortunado… Realmente aprecié su discurso, muchos deberían aprender de él._ "

Le contó y por primera vez él se había visto obligado a mentir, no comprendí en qué era exactamente afortunado, Nate, Levi, Iris, Caleb, los cuatro vencedores profesionales habían sido voluntarios, como él, nadaban en la abundancia, al igual que él y, por aquel entonces, los cuatro se dedicaban a hacer lo que querían.

Aparte sus inicios eran todo menos admirables. Con catorce años había tenido que efectuar su primer delito, introducirse en aquella suntuosa casa, robar,… Y eso era precisamente lo que le diferenciaba de aquellos vencedores. Eso y ella…

Lani, quién lo descubrió, todavía recordaba la forma en que su corazón latía por lo más natural, miedo, cuando ella le dijo que tenía sesenta segundos para explicarle qué hacía rebuscando en la cartera de su madre. Y como tras ello decidió no denunciarle. Tenía catorce años, seis papeletas, e incluso así subsistir le era casi imposible. No desde que su padre había caído en una intensa crisis y su ayuda no era suficiente para remontar. Todavía hoy recordaba sus palabras:

" _Nuestro distrito es funcional, los que son como vosotros pescáis para vivir, pero muchos olvidan que vivir no es solo nutrirse. Puedes pescar lo que quieras, dinero incluido, siempre y cuando seas consciente de los riesgos a los que te expones. No podré protegerte siempre._ "

Las que definieron su filosofía. Era difícil de creer que una muchacha aventajada como ella tuviese aquella visión, pero Lani era inteligente, había aprendido a ver a través de las erróneas enseñanzas del Capitolio y esa extrema necesidad de aparentar que en el cuatro vivían bien. Cuando dos años después, él fue el voluntario de los Décimo Novenos Juegos del Hambre ella fue la única que no lo trató de loco, ni le preguntó si no le daba vergüenza faltar a los preceptos de su difunta madre.

Únicamente le preguntó si era consciente de lo que significaba su elección, sin llantos, rechazos, ni insultos.

.

Timeo lo era, desde el año quince los voluntarios surgían en el cuatro y no regresaban. Era consciente de que significaba un todo o nada, de que si regresaba había fuertes posibilidades de que no quisiera mirarse en un espejo. De que iba a _complacer_ el gobierno contra el que luchó su madre. Pero también era consciente de los días de hambruna, las faltas al colegio por trabajo o el riesgo que corría robando, de que si lo cogían los agentes tendría el mismo resultado. El intenso abrazo de su padre, envuelto en una mezcla de sorpresa, compasión y dolor; sentimiento tan habitual en su vida que la presencia constante de Lani era lo único que le salvaba de la depresión. No le prometió que regresaría a ninguno de los dos, prefería no jugar con ellos para el caso de que no, al fin y al cabo no era el único que iba a matar para subsistir.

Esas personas, esos recuerdos, fueron lo que le mantuvieron cuerdo en la arena, ellos y su deseo de una vida en la que pudiera ser feliz sin arriesgarse. Venció sorprendiendo a todos y fue entonces cuando comenzó a propagarse que era afortunado.

Timeo no lo veía así, no porque fuera desgraciado, o se arrepintiera, su madurez, las ideas de Lani, la inmensa alegría de su padre, la paz que sucedía a la tempestad, todo contribuía a sus creencias de que lo que otros llamaban fortuna era justo "lo que necesitaba". Evidentemente que pensaba en todos los jóvenes iguales que él, matar era horrible, era consciente de ello, pero había aprendido a vivir más allá.

Había aprendido que la felicidad es efímera y que la verdadera libertad está en encontrarla y luchar por conservarla. Sus sueños, que comenzaron a jugar a la montaña rusa desde su victoria, se atenuaron con el paso del tiempo, Lani subsistió a su última cosecha y cuando se casaron Timeo al fin comprendió que, quizás, solo quizás, la presidenta tenía razón.

Estaba bien, era feliz, no siempre, a veces fingía, como había confesado en su discurso de la Gira de la victoria. Sus remordimientos eran mínimos y no por orgullo o crueldad. Solo pensaba en el alivio y casi felicidad de su padre cuando regresó, los rostros ilusionados de los jóvenes de su barrio cuando llegaron los primeros paquetes, la ausencia de riesgos a los que someterse para subsistir y Lani…

Aquella muchacha de cortos cabellos que lo besó tras el anuncio de tributos, al igual que aquel día en el edificio de justicia, ese _te amo_ que le ayudó a subsistir, su " _instante de felicidad_ ", como le gustaba llamarla desde que venció. Y sonreía, definitivamente sonreía. Atesorando con fervor todas esas oportunidades que tenía de hacerlo.

Porque mientras unos habían muerto, abandonado todo ápice de piedad por lo que Iris llamaba ilusiones, enloquecido o vivían atormentados por todo lo que debieron hacer o todavía hacían. Él estaba bien, había sido bendecido con personas que lo hicieron regresar, amor y, tras ello, dinero y tranquilidad. Todos decían que era afortunado, él incluido y no mentía.

No había razón para ello.


	2. Esa chica

**Nueve de espadas:** "Torturas mentales a las que nosotros mismos nos sometemos, ansiedad, preocupación, vergüenza, insomnio, miedo a liberar la caja de pandora, miedo al futuro."

 **Esa chica...**

* * *

Nerea era esa chica que en vez de vestidos vestía pantalones, que soñaba con ser el guerrero de los cuentos de su padre y no la princesa salvada. Que primero actuaba y luego hacía las preguntas. Una chica valiente, un alma libre y una madre poderosa.

Nerea tenía una familia fuerte, no siempre se entendían, no siempre se agradaban, en ocasiones discutían o eran intolerantes con ella. Pero siempre coincidieron en una cosa.

Querían que Panem fuera libre.

Con esas ideas fueron a la guerra, las mismas de Nerea, quién no vaciló en dejar a su hija preadolescente y marido atrás y lanzarse a la batalla, quién perdió mucho y ganó tan poco.

Ahora de esa chica ya no queda nada. Solo cicatrices, lágrimas y dolor.

La guerra terminó y Nerea ya no vive, tiene a Iván y a una hija, pero no le es suficiente. Nerea se encierra, chilla, raspa los brazos y, si no la retienen, la garganta y, definitivamente, sufre.

Incluso aunque físicamente esté bien. Aunque no esté en la calle. Ella ya no lucha, llora y se tortura, está aquí y a la vez no. Tiene miedo a avanzar, a vivir y disfrutar.

Tiene miedo a que, otra vez, le arrebaten lo poco que tiene.

Por eso grita y pierde los nervios cada vez que le reportan que su marido no está contento en su trabajo. Por eso abraza a su hija como si no hubiera mañana y le hace prometer que siempre cumplirá las normas. Por eso discute con su marido, por las mismas normas que ella misma transgredió en defensa de unos preceptos que le hicieron perder todo.

Pero Iván la mira y no comprende, él no estaba en la guerra, él vivía en el refugio, arropando y cuidando a la dulce Nellie, no perdió a nadie, solo a ella y se niega a aceptarlo.

Por eso discuten, se gritan desvelando como se avergüenzan el uno del otro, y de sí mismos.

Y mientras, la dulce Nellie, de trece años, intenta vivir con las consecuencias de lo que ellos dos armaron.

Ella era el punto de inflexión, la razón de que Nerea se lanzara a la guerra sin pensar, por ofrecerle un mundo mejor. Y de que Iván proteste y busque motivos y ocasiones de rebelarse, evitarle los juegos, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Sin advertir que ahora mismo el más crudo sufrimiento de esa chica son los gritos que día tras día protagonizan él y su esposa por culpa de la caída de la revolución...

* * *

.

.

Nota: Hace muuucho tiempo me invitaron a un syot de la tercera edición y mi tributo era Nellie Hoffman del distrito 5, aquella niña a la que se refiere el relato. Solo que por aquel entonces no sabía crear tributos. Por ende mi tributo apenas tenía personalidad y muchos detalles de su ficha eran confusos. Siempre quise editarla, retomarla, darle vueltas, pero entre que Bella, la creadora del syot lo abandonó antes de que saliera; y la pereza en general que da coger algo caído en todos los frentes y reconstruirlo, nunca lo hice.

Sin embargo, con el relato de las cartas pues muchas cosas surgen y la historia de su madre se me perfiló por aquí. En la historia original la mujer se llamaba Sushine, tenía una familia pero todos murieron en la guerra, excepto Nellie y su marido, que la vivieron en los refugios del subsuelo, a buen recaudo. Como consecuencia la mujer quedó mortificada y obsesionada con las normas y su obediencia, no importa como fueran. Nellie, por su parte, es una chica asustadiza y tímida, habituada a ver a su madre tan mortificada que se volvió casi tan sumisa al Capitolio como ella. Pero entre medias está su padre, quién trabaja como operario de la central eléctrica del distrito cinco y la rebeldía que todavía lleva dentro. Espero que os guste el producto. :D


	3. Cárcel de recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Suzanne Colins. Esta historia tiene varias inspiraciones, por una parte la carta, por otra la actitud perdida de Enophi durante el tiempo en que estuvo viva y por último un reto que había pedido hace tiempo de crear un romance entre una chica del Capitolio y una tributo, o una vencedora y su tributo femenino. También quien recuerde los tiempos de amapolas verá en el arte de domesticar animales pequeños una vencedora que ganó los juegos con ellos, solo que en su caso eran marmotas. Espero que os guste.

 ** **Ocho de espadas:**** "Parálisis. Quedarse en la zona de confort. Sentirse incapaz o atrapado. Encarcelamiento. Atrapado en los recuerdos."

* * *

 **.**

 **Cárcel de recuerdos.**

Todo le era ajeno, las luces, los gritos, aquellas carreras y empujones, las palabras de ella. Bueno, eso último no, simplemente no podía. Escuchaba los gritos, y su nombre y ansiaba despertar, salir del pozo ilusorio en el que se refugió. Pero no era tan fácil cuando lo que se encontraba fuero era un mundo opulento y desconocido. El Capitolio.

Haniya, aquella chica enamorada que la atrapó nada más ella salir del desfile. Una chica de apenas un año mayor que ella, entonces, que por algún motivo le había parecido hermosa con su pelo color violeta, una admiradora como ella se llamó entonces. Era paciente con ella y buena, no dejaba de mostrarle lugares entrañables y adornos que brillaban, en un intento de hacerla sonreír y salir de su caparazón. Pero aquella espectadora, anteriormente tributo y ahora vencedora, Joanna, no la tenía fácil.

No quería, no lo conseguía o simplemente no podía. No lo sabía con certeza. Solo sabía que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía sangre y muerte, que en muchas ocasiones escuchaba gritos que la hacían entrar en pánico, o los veía a ellos.

Aquello era lo que más recordaba de la arena, lo que la encarcelaba en sus recuerdos más profundos. Confiar, lanzarse, actuar, matar… Al inicio todo la había cogido desprevenida. No desconocía los juegos, pero era astuta en evitar mirarlos cuando se volvían sangrientos o incomprensible, primero inventando excusas, pero luego (cuando vio que había una mayoría disconforme entre la gente de su edad) ya ni se molestaba en fingir. Simplemente actuaba como si aquello no fuera con ella y seguía su vida. Tranquila, relajada, despreocupada, sin hablar del futuro o siquiera del presente. Ella no era pobre, tampoco rica, simplemente vivía en su zona de confort. Jugaba con su hermano, dibujada, incluso soñaba con un mundo sin interrupciones ni mal. Hasta que dijeron su nombre…

Hoy en día lo recuerda todo, no debería, pero lo hace, un gong, batallas, gritos, y dolor. Todo se entremezcla y le aterra. No se arrepiente, los colores de la arena la lastimaban, eran muy intensos, echaba de menos su gente y su familia y cuando vio aquel animal en acción no pensó. Nunca quiso eso, nunca le interesaron los juegos y las riquezas, su mayor deseo era no salir de esa zona de confort que se había creado a base de apreciar los momento felices de la vida. Incluso ahora…

Solo quiere alejarse de la asesina en que se ha convertido.

Pero entonces los ve, aquella pequeña criatura similar a un gato saltando de estante a estante, amenazando con derrumbar las estanterías de la tienda de complementos, de Great Mall, que le hizo visitar su pequeña amiga. Aquella fan, ahora convertida en una chica soñadora cuya expresión roza la euforia cada vez que la visita. No recuerda como se encariñó tanto con ella, solo que estaba allí y muchas veces solo con verla todo se hacía más nítido; y menos confuso.

– Joanna, ¿eih? ¿Qué observas? – Haniya la mira, confundida al ver que seguir la mirada al techo de la vencedora, no resultaba en nada concluyente. No está asustada, muchas veces la ha visto reaccionar así, como si estuviera en otro mundo. En el Capitolio dicen que la nueva vencedora es extraña porque muchas veces observa a un punto fijo sin que haya nada especial, se queda observando a alguien mucho tiempo sin razón aparente o semeja no enterarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Era lo que la hizo fascinante a sus ojos tras vencer, ya antes se había quedado asombrada con su creatividad y talento, ahora era simplemente indescifrable. Y es que, en ocasiones, cuando no parecía estar en un mundo paralelo, era simplemente brillante.

Pero lo que hacía ahora, apartarla del camino de una estantería que ni se movió, tirarla al suelo, aterrada. No tenía mucho sentido. Joanna seguía fuera, atrapada por un mundo de ilusiones que la vuelven impredecible, intrigante, inalcanzable. Recuerda verla enrojecer, avergonzada, cuando advirtió que el peligro unicamente estaba en su mente, y apartarse de encima con su característica timidez. Aquellos animales domésticos de la arena con los que había asociado al gato negro que vio subido a la estantería de la tienda no eran malvados, solo querían jugar. Se divertían robando las provisiones y utensilios de los tributos, con el fin de distraerlos, conducirlos a algún sitio peligroso, o simplemente meterlos en conflicto con otro tributo. Tampoco lo era ella, solo estaba sola y la forma en la que la invitaban a jugar le recordaba mucho a su gata, Alice. No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que vio que los pequeños animales la ayudaban a subsistir y para entonces ya era famosa.

La llamaron domadora, susurradora, y otros nombres muy parecidos, alabando su labor con algo casi completamente ajeno a la naturaleza. Su comprensión del comportamiento de aquellos seres a los que había puesto nombre. Muy pocas veces los mandó matar, solo los dejaba jugar a su alrededor, brindándoles cariño y aceptando sus regalos. En ocasiones desaparecían dejándola sola y entonces ella espabilaba y hacía cosas, trampas, armas, venenos, lo que fuera que la ayudara a no pensar en lo sola que estaba. Seguidamente regresaban, a veces con provisiones, otras con heridas y manchas de sangre que ella se afanaba en curar y limpiar. A veces alguien los perseguía y entonces ella…

Debía hacerlo, necesitaba volver a casa y era más sencillo crear un conflicto que lanzarse sobre el primer niño dormido que encontrara. Nunca pensó en que aquellas cosas pudieran matar hasta que los vio casi destrozar a mordiscos el cuello de aquel chico moreno que casi la mata. Pero entonces era demasiado tarde.

No tenía remedio, nunca lo tuvo, ni siquiera al salir de la arena. Debía escoger entre la cárcel de recuerdos en la que ahora vivía, o la cruda realidad en la que nada estaba bien. Solo Haniya parecía auténtica y no dejaba de verla en peligro.


End file.
